darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Runescape Wiki:Style guide
This style guide has the simple purpose of making the Dark RuneScape Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. What is this wiki all about? This wiki is simply for information on how to protect yourself from scams. As a knowledgeable and neutral source of information, we strongly discourage breaking any of the rules established by Jagex. By using any information on this wiki you are agreeing that if you are reported, muted or even banned, then you accept that we cannot and will not be held responsible for your actions. The documents on these pages are only to help you avoid getting scammed, and using them for revenge is something we neither support, nor tolerate, nor allow. Recently because of the wiki needing to be expanded, new genres for articles opened up, including: *Famous players, but ONLY IF their fame can be proven. **'NOTICE:' Due to this category being recently used to make vanity pages, permission from an admin must also be obtained (by posting on any admin's talk page) in order to make articles about famous players. This policy is temporary and will therefore remain in effect until further notice. *Glitches *Bugs *Famous RuneScape happenings References should be provided for all articles, if possible. Articles that lack references may be subject to deletion. Writing style If you're contributing to the wiki, please ensure that the pages you are making have a neutral point of view. Also, try not to make pages bland and boring. This may be a dark wiki, but it doesn't need to be boring. Please do not make the articles into scamming guides; this wiki is about knowledge of the various rule violations and preventing them from happening. General rules * Use the correct title format - if it is more than two words and not a proper noun please do not capitalise all of the words. For example, the title for item scamming would be "Item scamming", NOT "Item Scamming." Furthermore, avoid capitalising words such as "the", "and", "for," and so on unless they're the first word of the title. * Make sure all of your spelling and grammar is correct! We want the wiki to be written in a professional style, not in a poorly, hastily written and erroneous manner. * Avoid using slang words as much as possible. * Use European spelling, not American spelling. For example, "realise" instead of "realize". As Jagex is a European company, we should abide by their spelling. * Use boldface for the first (and only the first) appearance of the title. For example, a page titled "Item scamming" should say "Item scamming is a common scam..." on the page somewhere near the beginning. * Keep titles of articles as short as possible. * Avoid using "you" in articles; instead, use "a player" or "the person". * The "S" in RuneScape is capitalised. * Jagex is spelled "Jagex", NOT "JaGeX". * "RuneScape" should be italicised by using two apostrophes on each side of the word. * NEVER give your opinion in articles. The articles are supposed to have a neutral point of view, not yours. * Try to sum up articles in the first sentence; after that, you may go into detail. * Do NOT remove all the contents of an article if you want it deleted. This is considered vandalism and repeated instances may result in a block. If you want a page deleted, add an appropriate deletion template (such as {D} or {Rfd}) at the top of the page, and provide a proper reason. Warning The system operators (AKA "sysops") may block you for repeatedly breaking any of these rules. See Also *What Dark RuneScape is not Category:Dark RuneScape Wiki project page